


the great desecration of markus' office couch

by twinkshish



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Rutting, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, its gay, its piss babes!, markus is a Smart Boi and knows what a fuckin clit is, simon has a vagina here bc fuck u, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkshish/pseuds/twinkshish
Summary: Simon wants to try some things. Markus is always happy to oblige.





	the great desecration of markus' office couch

**Author's Note:**

> please. heed the tags im begging u
> 
> for a darlin in this discord im in! hope u like it <3

“Simon, come sit with me.” 

 

The android looked up from his book, starting slightly when he realized it was Markus. The man’s face was schooled into a perfectly neutral expression, with nothing out of place, nothing that suggested ulterior motives. Yet his heterochromatic eyes burned with intensity, lighting Simon’s soul on fire, and  _ oh, he understood. _ Setting down his book gently, the blonde gave his boyfriend a soft, innocent smile, despite the heat that rushed through him. 

 

Oh god, they were really doing this. Holy  _ shit.  _

 

It had started with an impromptu Valentine’s Day gift, from North (of all people!); scrawled on the packaging was a strongly-worded reminder to  _ don’t fucking open this until midnight you kinky fucks. _

 

“Well, mark me down as scared and horny!” Markus had quipped, earning himself a playful smack on the ass (complete with Simon shrieking internally over his dumbass boyfriend). Naturally, they heeded the threat—er, instructions, and when the time for the big reveal came, they found...well, Markus hadn’t known what they were at first. The confused-puppy-esque expression on the face of the  _ leader of the android revolution _ was too much. Simon was torn between laughing at his lover and screaming in embarrassment over the pink, fluffy  _ handcuffs _ , and seriously, North, what the  _ hell.  _

 

“Baby,” he had wheezed, tears gathering in his eyes from what could’ve been either mirth or  _ WHATTHEFUCKNORTH _ , “I-I think we need to talk.” Markus cocked his head, radiating innocence and confusion, and Simon astral projected for a whole two minutes over his adorable, precious,  _ stupid _ boyfriend. 

 

The ensuing conversation had involved a lot of blushing, a lot of internal screaming, and a  _ whole  _ lot of internet. Neither of them were particularly experienced in this...well,  _ field,  _ and it showed. Simon would’ve been content with never ever talking about this ever again, but Markus had approached him the next day with a list of kinks and an insatiable curiosity, and hey, who was he to refuse? 

 

“I...didn’t know foot fetishes were for real.”

 

“Cross it out?”

 

“Cross it out.” Markus’ pen trailed down the list, stopping at one item that caught his eye. “Watersports…? Isn’t that jet skis and stuff?”

 

“Dunno.” Simon shrugged offhandedly. “Google?” 

 

Well, it sure as hell wasn’t jet skis. 

Cheeks blazing blue as he read the wiki-page, Simon unconsciously fidgeted in his seat as he turned the idea over in his mind. It sounded gross and unsanitary,  _ ew,  _ and he couldn’t help but think of the mess; the idea repulsed him, but he  _ so  _ wanted to try it. The idea of holding it until he completely lost control, falling apart,  _ falling apart in Markus’ hands… _

 

“Oh shit.” Simon’s breath nearly caught in his throat, and his internal cooling was whirring frantically to account for the sudden temperature spike in his biocomponents. He  _ wanted  _ it, so bad, and if Markus’ face was any indication, Simon looked as needy as he felt. Staring directly into his boyfriend’s eyes (which made Markus  _ stop breathing _ ), the blonde gave a pleading look. 

 

“Markus, let’s try it.” 

 

Markus had been only able to nod mutely, at the time. Of course, they had talked it through later, running possible scenarios and vetoing them when needed (“Simon, I am  _ not  _ going to lick peanut butter off your toes, I don’t  _ care  _ if it’s a joke!”), but Simon didn’t know  _ when  _ Markus was going to drop the bomb, so to speak. 

 

Oh, but he knew  _ now,  _ and his thirium pump nearly imploded at the thought. His breathing picked up, and he had to force himself to keep a carefully neutral face as he followed Markus into their joint office. The android led them to the plush couch in the corner, usually reserved for important visitors and guests, and sat, tugging Simon into his lap.  _ Oh.  _ The blonde sat facing the same direction as Markus did, unable to see his boyfriend’s face. He felt the soft touch of his lover’s lips against his neck as Markus pulled out a water bottle, unscrewing it and handing it to Simon. 

 

“Drink.” Markus’ tone was soft, but commanding, and Simon’s knees went weak. He was certain that, had he been standing, he would’ve collapsed in a super-gay puddle on the floor (ha, puddle). “It’s hot out, you need to stay hydrated.” Taking a tentative sip, Simon was hyper-alert for any sign of reaction from his boyfriend, but the other did nothing, instead turning on the small television to a nature documentary.  _ So it’s going to be  _ **_that_ ** _ way, then, _ Simon mused to himself. Shrugging, he leaned back into Markus’ embrace. He might as well get comfortable. 

 

Every ten minutes, Markus plied him with another water bottle, speaking with a calm authority, an expectation to be obeyed; this never failed to make a pleasant shudder run up Simon’s spine. The first time, he had been unable to suppress it, Markus chiding him lightly—”Stay still, I’m trying to watch this”—and making him drink an extra bottle in that round. They were a measly thirty minutes in, and Simon was already feeling the urge to piss; being an older model, his liquid processing system was rudimentary at best. He kept his breathing even and deliberate, tapping his fingers on his knee softly, and nearly groaned when Markus pulled out the fifth bottle that night. 

 

“Markus,  _ please— _ ”

 

“Simon,  _ quiet. _ ” The blonde swallowed his words, inhaling sharply at Markus’ authoritative tone. He felt lips at his ear, and they whispered almost incomprehensibly, “Colors?”

 

“Green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop,” Simon breathed, his thirium pump beating harder. “I-I’m at green.” He felt Markus relax ever so slightly, stroking his shoulders gently before gripping them firmly. 

 

“I don’t want you to be dehydrated, Simon.  _ Drink, _ ” he commanded, voice dark and sultry and  _ holy shit,  _ Simon was about to come on the spot. He complied quickly, shifting slightly as the water went directly to his artificial bladder. If Markus noticed, he made no comment, eyes resolutely on the television screen and face carefully impassive. With a slight note of panic, Simon realized he was filling up, fast. He could barely concentrate on the documentary playing in the background, being so focused on not moving a muscle as the need to piss grew ever more prominent. Admittedly, he was rather familiar with this feeling (damn his outdated biocomponents), but the added knowledge that he was doing this on purpose, that he was doing this  _ with Markus, _ gave him a sort of dirty thrill. As the minutes ticked by, it grew harder and harder to stay still; suddenly, he  _ leaked,  _ gasping roughly and grinding down on Markus’ leg desperately. Oh god, he needed to go, he needed to go  _ so  _ bad.

 

“Shh, Simon,” Markus whispered against his ear. “Stay still, baby, I’m not done yet.” Simon whined, now squirming freely in his boyfriend’s lap, resisting the urge to shove a hand between his legs. His breath caught as Markus’ hands settled against his hips, pressing hard enough to keep him still but not hard enough to hurt. “Simon.” His voice darkened dangerously, low and rough. “I said  _ stay still. _ ”  The blonde pressed his fist against his mouth, whimpering against it as his legs tensed, trying so hard to keep it all in. The liquid pressed against his waistband painfully, and Simon was reminded of another wrench in their little scenario.

 

Namely, this was the soft lace panties he was currently about to piss in _right fucking now._ Two birds one stone his _ass,_ he was about to ruin a perfectly good set of lingerie (which was expensive as hell). But the looks Markus was giving him all day as he teasingly lifted his shirt to reveal the high-set waistband were going to be the _death_ of him, if the other android didn’t keel over first. Another leak pulled Simon back to the present, and he whined against his fist, fingers digging painfully into Markus’ thigh. A groan of distress escaped him as Markus passed him yet another water bottle; he could already feel his control slipping. 

 

“Markus, no, p-please, I can’t, I  _ can’t— _ ” Simon stammered breathily, grinding hard directly onto Markus’ dick. His boyfriend gasped, tensing; had this been any other time, he would’ve smirked to himself over getting  _ that  _ out of Markus, but he had pressing matters to attend to— _ very  _ pressing matters. Rutting desperately against Markus’ leg, a whine built in his throat as he willed himself to hold it just a little longer. Suddenly, his world was turned upside down, and a little dribble escaped out of his surprise. Simon was now lying down on the couch, face-up and staring directly into Markus’ face.  

 

His boyfriend was, in a word,  _ fucking wrecked. _ Markus’ face was flushed a lovely indigo, and his eyes were half-lidded, brimming with adoration and lust and something darker, something which made Simon’s toes curl. Being dominated like this, pushing his lover’s limits until Markus had no choice to show him who was boss...it was  _ exhilarating.  _ He felt like he was being tased in a very,  _ very  _ sexy way. And if the tent in Markus’ pants was any indication, the other android was feeling very much the same. 

 

“Simon, I told you to  _ stay still, _ ” he growled dangerously, pinning the blonde’s arms above his head. “Look at you. Now what happens when you’re bad, hm?” Simon gasped desperately, bucking his hips as more fluid leaked out of him. 

 

“I-I—” He could barely get the words out as Markus leaned down over him, pressing against his bladder and forcing a jet of liquid out. The android grazed his teeth gently against the pale skin of Simon’s neck, and Simon relished in the feeling. 

 

“Say it,” Markus said huskily, voice clouded with lust. “Say it out loud, say it for me, baby.”

 

“I get…” Simon struggled with the words, the sensations of pain and desperation and arousal too, too much. “I get  _ punished. _ ” He yelped as his pants were tugged roughly down to his ankles, revealing the panties, already damp from what he’d leaked. Markus rubbed against his clit through the wet fabric, and Simon was pretty sure he was combusting. 

 

“That’s right, Simon,” Markus praised, voice pure honey, “good boy.” Simon shuddered against Markus’ hand, grinding against it frantically as his breaths came quicker and quicker, embarrassing whines escaping him now that he had nothing to muffle them against. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Markus, who smiled gently yet eyed him like he was a piece of meat, a glorified fleshlight, and  _ god,  _ that felt good. “Shh, Simon. I’ve got you.”

 

“P-please,” he gasped, tears running down his face from the overwhelming sensations as Markus toyed with his entrance. “Please, I can’t hold it!” Markus only sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly. 

 

“Not yet,” he chided, rubbing circles into Simon’s clit as the blonde writhed and moaned. “You can’t go yet, because you’ve been  _ bad. _ ” Simon sobbed, staring up at his lover pleadingly. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m  _ sorry, _ ” he wailed, “please let me go! Please!”

 

“Say it, darling. Tell me what you’re sorry for.” Markus was panting, grinding against a pillow, looking every bit as destroyed as Simon felt. “Say it for me, baby.”

 

“I’msorryIcouldn’tstaystillandholditandIinterruptedyourshow _ PLEASE, _ ” the android wailed, rutting against Markus’ hand as it pressed against him,  _ hard _ . “Please, let me go!”

 

“I got you, baby,” Markus moaned breathily. “I got you, you can go.” 

 

Simon sobbed in relief, his whole body completely collapsing into goo as he finally,  _ finally  _ had relief. Piss gushed out of him, soaking through his panties, all over his legs and the couch and  _ Markus,  _ as tears streamed down his face. He ground against Markus’ hand as he was still going, and the android gasped, face twisted in a silent scream as he came onto the pillow, thrusting against it throughout his orgasm. This tipped Simon over the edge, as he groaned into the cushion through his orgasm.    
  


“M- _ Markus _ …”

 

They stayed like that for several minutes, exhausted, Markus collapsed on top of Simon and nuzzling sleepily into his neck, Simon rubbing his back as he sighed in contentment. 

 

“I still can’t fucking believe you called me a  _ good boy, _ ” the blonde snorted, and Markus groaned into his shoulder. 

 

“Jesus, don’t remind me…” A comfortable silence fell over the two of them, as Simon bathed in the afterglow. Sex, he decided, was fucking  _ great _ . 

 

“So.” Markus kissed Simon’s ear gently, whispering softly into it. “What the hell are we going to do about the couch?”

 

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading! <333


End file.
